Question: To visit his grandmother, Michael takes a motorcycle $3.85$ kilometers and a horse $3.32$ kilometers. In total, the journey takes $50.54$ minutes. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on horse = total distance. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ Michael travels $7.17$ kilometers in total.